OBJECTIVES: The Clinical Cancer Education Program of the Bowman Gray School of Medicine is an integrated part of the Oncology Research Center activities. This Center sponsors clinical and basic research in cancer which has brought together a core of faculty in the specialized areas of cancer teaching, research, and care. A Clinical Cancer Education Committee advises the Program Director in the continued development and re-evaluation of the Cancer Education Program. This multidisciplinary Cancer Education Program has the following objectives: a) to develop a balanced academic interest in oncology teaching, research, and exemplary care throughout the Institution and among the profession in this geographic area; b) to promote among medical students, paramedical personnel, and young physicians, a continuing interest in the challenge of cancer and, in some, the choice of a career in oncology; c) to survey the contributions of individual departments in the teaching of the concepts of cancer and to identify, for reinforcement, an integrated program in clinical oncology to be presented as block of approximately 32 hours in Unit IV; d) to evolve teaching aids which will stimulate a systematic approach to cancer diagnosis, treatment, and care; 3) to promote a concern and appreciation of the emotional impact of cancer on the patient, medical personnel, and in the family; f) to present clinical work blocks to the student as a means of increasing his interest and proficiency in cancer; g) to develop in the Area Health Education Centers (AHEC) of the state, a systemic consultative teaching program for the community physicians, paramedical personnel, and resident physicians in their program, clear concepts of cancer diagnosis and care; h) to provide to resident physicians in-depth training in specialized areas of oncology to assure competence and critical evaluation in the further development of cancer care and teaching in their specialized areas; and i) to seek methods of progressive development of algorithmic and computerized weighted decision systems for aid in cancer teaching and cancer care decisions.